1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device of making dough mixed with cooking oil, fruit and vegetable filling, more specifically, a manufacturing method and device of preparing upstream dough for making green onion crepes.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the upstream operation of a conventional green onion crepe includes rolling the raw dough into a slightly circular thin piece to be fried or baked as cooked green onion crepe.
However, the upstream operation of making the raw dough of the abovementioned green onion crepe requires the human labor to mix and roll the green onion and the shortening evenly into the raw dough as well as divide the dough into chunks.
The operation has the following shortcomings:
1. It is only suitable for small-scaled and manually handled operations of the street vendors but not for mass production.
2. It is very difficult to evenly mix and roll the chopped green onion or the shortening with the dough; more particularly, it is hard to manually spread the chopped green onion and the shortening into the dough.
In view of the disadvantages of the conventional method, the present invention focuses on researching the issue of how to evenly spread the oil layer and the filling layer in the dough as well as how to manufacture the dough of the forward operation of making the green onion crepe in mass production.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is provide a method and device of making dough mixed with cooking oil, fruit and vegetable filling so as to manufacture a chunky dough evenly mixed with the shortening and the fruit and vegetable filling therein in mass production.
In order to achieve the abovementioned objectives, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.